Technological advances in communication infrastructures and protocols have turned computing devices into valuable communication tools. Computing devices can communicate with each other over networks ranging from Local Area Networks (LANs) to wide reaching Global Area Networks (GANs) such as the Internet. For example, computing devices are now capable of communicating voice, text or other data, documents, images, video and other multimedia content (generally referred to herein as communications). As usage of these computing devices increases, so does the need for these computing devices to process and exchange data at increased speeds and/or power levels, which may require electrical components therein to operate at high switching frequencies, and which may in turn result in a need to quickly charge and discharge circuit capacitances, both intended and parasitic.
For example, in radio frequency (RF) transmission applications, circuits within a computing device may need to operate using a high peak-to-peak average power transmission and, therefore, may need to switch on and off corresponding loads, such as amplifiers, at high frequency rates. This switching of loads on and off requires fast charging and discharging of energy in corresponding capacitors. Discharged residual energy from these capacitors, and also from other parasitic elements in the computing device, is generally lost and/or dissipated as heat, therefore decreasing energy efficiency and/or increasing cooling requirements in the computing device.